It's like hide and seek
by Hvitr istalri
Summary: Shawn has been accused of murder. Whoever framed him was so good, even Juliet can't ignore the evidence. Can Shawn find the real murderer or will he have to live the rest of his life on the run? Rated T for safety and possible future content
1. Chapter 1

_Crap, _thought Shawn as he headed towards the Psych office. He needed to pick up a few things, then head out, to who knows where. He entered the deserted building, glad that Gus was out. He didn't feel like talking. He needed to think.

As he packed, he ran over the events in his head.

_Flashback_

The telephone rang. Shawn reached to pick it up, but Gus got there before him. "Hello?" asked Gus. "Yeah, of course." He hung up. "That was Juliet. She wants us over at the station, ASAP."

"Sure. But first, tell me what ASAP stands for. Ricky Harris from third grade seemed to think that it meant 'Aching Seniors Accumulate Pills' but I told him that that was silly, everyone knows it means 'Aways Sing About Pineapple' and that Jules would use it to ask us to come to the department is more than a little strange, actually its—"

"Shawn!" Gus cut him off. "It means as soon as possible. Now, lets go! Juliet sounded worried."

When they arrived at the station, Juliet waved them into the Chief's office. Lassiter was standing by the door and Vick was already inside, both looking very determined.

"Sooo, Chief, whatcha' want?" asked Shawn as he dropped into a chair in front of the desk.

"Shawn. This is important, so no joking around, okay?" said Vick. "And when do I ever do that, Chief?" replied Shawn. Lassiter rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. "Shawn. I need to know exactly where you where yesterday at 4:37 p.m." continued the chief.

"Um...is this an interrogation?" asked Shawn. "Because if you are asking, no, I don't recall murdering anyone yesterday, at 4:37 p.m. Actually, I was enjoying a nice pineapple smoothie around that time. Then, I took a long afternoon nap and woke up feeling so refreshed, I went for a jog."

Gus looked at him. "No, after your nap you got in your pajamas and watched the Breakfast Club for the fifth time this weekend. You, on a jog? I don't think so."

"Listen, Gus, I am a very fit person! I exercise daily, with those little workout video things..." Shawn retorted. "You only watch those to see girls in tight clothes, Shawn," said Gus.

"Excuse me, but we are not done here, Mr. Spencer. We need to know everything you did yesterday, and do you have any connection with a Emily Fairbanks?"

"Nope," said Shawn. "Who's that?" "She was found murdered in her apartment this morning," said Vick. She looked directly into his eyes.

"And you are the main suspect."

_End Flashback_

They had found his fingerprints on the murder weapon. His DNA on the body. Even a picture of him and the victim in a frame in her bedroom! He wondered who would go through so much trouble to frame him. And he _would _find out, as soon as he got away from the police. Good thing he worked with them, he knew how they worked. And he would use that against them.

Carlton Lassiter was in Chief Vick's office when Spencer was called in. He wasn't sure how he felt about the psychic being the main suspect in a murder investigation. Aside from O'Hara and Vick, the department were pretty convinced that Shawn was the killer. _I should be glad, _he told himself. _It isn't like Spencer and I even liked each other. _He would never admit it, in fact, he would probably pull his gun on anyone who suggested it, but Spencer had grown on him, a little. Him being arrested was unthinkable, why would someone who worked for the cops commit a crime? _Unless he thought he could lead us away from him, _he thought. It was a possiblility.

Gus was confused. How could Shawn have killed someone? It was impossible. Shawn would never!

But the evidence pointed at Shawn, and Gus tended to trust the facts. He shook his head, as if to clear it of doubt that Shawn was innocent.

Gus was also angry. Chief Vick had "politely" asked him to leave the station after announcing that Shawn was the prime suspect in a murder. He did not want to leave Shawn to be arrested, so Vick had Lassiter escort him out. The injustice of it all!

He kicked the desk in frustration. An empty pineapple smoothie cup toppled to the ground. Gus bent over to pick it up, looking at it sadly before throwing it away. There would be no pineapple for Shawn in jail. He had to do something about this. He sat down at his laptop and began to search up information on Emily Fairbanks.

Shawn was racing down an empty highway on his motorcycle. He really enjoyed riding on his bike. He enjoyed it so much, he almost forgot about his predicament.

Almost.

He was distraught. Jules had tried to arrest him. _Jules!_ It was like being arrested by your girlfriend. _Not that she was my girlfriend, _he thought. _Not that I would_ _mind if she was, though, _he thought slyly. He turned a corner, making his tires squeal.

When Chief Vick had asked Gus to leave, Shawn knew something was up. When Juliet moved behind him, he decided that he'd had enough. He had stood up quickly, making Lassiter pull out his gun.

He had laughed. He knew Lassiter would shoot him as soon as he got the chance, so he had quickly uloaded the gun while it was still in Lassie's hands, an old trick his dad had taught him. The unfired bullets had spilled out of the gun and all over the floor, distracting the officers.

He was out of the building before they even looked up.

Now, he was headed to Los Angeles. He was planning on catching a plane to a completely random state. He was thinking Montana. As long as he didn't do anything expected, they couldn't catch him.

Well, he sure hoped so.

* * *

**A/N-Okay, guys, not much, I know. But there will be more chapters! Only if you review, though. So do me a favor and click that wonderful button down there, please!**

**Hvitr**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- ***WARNING this chapter contains some spoilers for Mr. Yin Presents*****

**I must confess, I've been bad. I forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chapter. But, I am going to make up for it.**

**I do not own the Psych characters or anything like that.**

**I do not own the Psych characters or anything like that.**

**There. That's better.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0The line thing broke0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Shawn looked out the airplane window, watching the clouds. "I can see my house from here," he whispered. He frowned. It just wasn't the same, he didn't have anyone around to annoy with his movie references. Well, he had left a parting gift for Lassie, but...

He had made it to Los Angeles without a problem, booked a flight and got a smoothie. Pineapple, of course. He was on his way to Montana, a state with which he had no connection whatsoever. Knowing Lassie, it would probably be the last place they would look for him.

At first, he thought that it would be better to stay in Santa Barbra and look for the _real_ murderer, but it was too risky. He would have to do it some other way. The problem was, he couldn't go anywhere _near_ the place, at least not until the cops settled down. They were probably all over the place. He had to come up with a plan.

But first, he needed a nap. He had driven all night and he was stressed from the previous day's events. He would just rest his eyes for a few minutes...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Detective Carlton Lassiter was angry.

Not only did Shawn manage to disarm him and escape, but now they couldn't catch him. He was nowhere to be found. They had called Gus, Spencer's father, anybody who had contact with Shawn, but nothing had come up. He had dropped off the radar. Become invisible.

Wait, what was this? Lassiter opened an unfamiliar file on his computer. It was a Word document. It read:

_Lassie! Wassup? You at work? Probably, otherwise you wouldn't be reading this. Because its on your work computer. Get it? But I digress. Ha, digress is such a funny word. You know what else is a funny word? Lugubrious. It is a real word, I looked it up. But I digress. Again. Well, I am probably long gone by now, but I usually enjoy it when you get frustrated, so I am going to give you a clue and watch Detective Dipstick get at it again. __Have fun! And say hi to Gus for me._

_"I wouldn't bother proving my talent to someone who didn't see it to begin with."_

Lassiter kicked the desk in frustration. "He was here!" he yelled. "He was here, and we didn't even notice." Chief Vick and Juliet came over to his desk, and he showed them the message.

"He said there was a clue, what is it?" asked Vick. "The last sentence, it's in quotations. Knowing Shawn, it's probably a movie reference," replied Juliet. The chief nodded. "Search it up, Lassiter, I want to know what movie it's from."

Lassiter typed it in the search bar. "Apparently, it's from some movie called 'The Color of Money' made in 1986," he told them. "Green?" asked Juliet, a confused look on her face. "Get Henry and Guster down here. They might know something about this," said Vick.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Shawn jolted out of his seat, a considerable feat when you are in an airplane. He had been dreaming. It was a nightmare, actually, one that had been coming to him often.

_He was racing up the stairs to save Juliet, racing against time. He had gone to get her, sending Gus and his father to get Abigail. It was over for he and Abigail anyway, it had taken an evil psychopath to kidnap her, but he had finally realized his true feelings for Juliet. "I'm coming, Jules, hang on!" he shouted._

_Just as he reached the top of the tower the bell struck, and he saw Juliet tied to the chair. The rope snapped, and she went tumbling over the edge, just out of his reach. "NOOOOO!" he screamed._

"_I love you, Shawn!" she screamed back as she faded into the darkness._

He took deep breaths to calm his frantic heartbeats. He was trembling and sweating. _It's okay,_he told himself. _I saved Abigail, and Juliet is fine._ He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. _In through the mouth, out through the nose._

A bell dinged, and a voice came on through a speaker. "Attention passengers, we are now nearing the terminal. Please fold up your trays and turn any electronic devices off. Thank you." Shawn could feel the plane begin to descend. After a few minutes, the voice came on again and said that they would be landing soon, to please buckle the seat belts.

Shawn was glad they were landing, but he hadn't come up with a plan. He had left is motorcycle at a place in the woods he knew, so he had no transportation. He only had about four thousand dollars in cash, his emergency money that he had been saving for a while, and his credit card. But he would only use that if he really needed to. He had packed some clothes, nonperishable food, and stuff like matches, flashlight, and his Swiss. He smiled. He would never tell how he got _that_ through security.

He had bought a map of Montana at a store in the airport, paid in cash, of course. He was thinking about going to Garfield County, staying at a motel or something. He would make it up as he went along.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gus stared at the screen, the last message from Shawn. _The Color of Money...green? But that didn't make since. How can 'green' be a clue?_ He was confused. He was waiting for Shawn's dad to show up, maybe he would have an idea.

"Hey, I'm here whats the message?" Henry Spencer asked as he walked in. Wordlessly, Gus gestured to the screen. Henry was silent for a moment while he read the message. "I don't belive this," he said.

"What ?" asked Lassiter, Juliet, and Gus at the same time. "Well, yesterday, before Shawn disapeared, he came by my house, looking all rushed. He gave me a key and told me that if anyone was to mention the color green, I was to give it to them." He pulled a small key out of his pocket.

"And why didn't you mention this before?" asked Lassiter. "Well," said Henry, "The whole request seemed a litltle stange, I just thought it was Shawn being... well, himself." Lassiter rolled his eyes and Gus asked what the key was for. "I don't know for sure, but it looks like a key to one of those rent-able lockers down at the dock," replied Henry. Lassiter grabbed kis keys. So did Gus. And Henry.

"This is a police investigation, you are to stay out of it," commanded Lassiter. "Well he is my son and I am going to find him," Henry fired back. "Okay, okay, we will all go! But yes, this is a police investigation and I do not want anyone else interfering, okay?" interrupted Vick. "Fine," grumbled the two men.

And _that_ was when they noticed that Gus, Juliet, and the key were gone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay, Gus, I am probably going to get in serious trouble for this, so it'd better be good," said Juliet. "Don't worry," said Gus. "We _will_ find him." They continued to drive in silence.

When they reached the dock, they jumped out of the car and rushed to the wall of lockers. "Which one does it unlock? We don't have time to try them all," said Juliet. Gus walked over to one locker and tried the key. The locker swung open."But how did you know?" asked O'Hara. Gus looked uneasy. "There, uh, _might_ have been a note in my desk at the psych office from Shawn, and it _might _have had the number 19 on it and it _might_ have said that I would know what it meant when the time came..." he trailed off. "I'll interrogate you later, come on lets look," said Juliet.

Inside the locker was a pineapple. A pineapple with a note taped to it. The note read:

_Congrats, you guys, on finding the next clue! But before I tell you what it is, I would like to say hi to Gus and my dad, and to Juliet and chief Vick. Oh, and Lassie. Almost forgot him. And now for the clue! You know that Lassikinz hides guns around his house, right? Well, I have done the same thing. But with eggs. At the psych office. Find them, and then enter the number to unlock a file on Gus's laptop. I think you all deserve a vacation. Of the Easter variety._

"What the heck?" said Juliet and Gus.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o**

**A/N- Okay, we don't have to go over this again. You know the drill. (But in case you forgot, I'm asking you to review.) (please.)**


End file.
